Hearts On Fire
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: shonnen ai! A short, sweet VR songfic...


AN: Yeppers. Back with a songfic! ^_^ did you miss me?

Otogi: I bet they didn't. You have a habit of leaving people hanging…

Jou: More Ritchie/Virgil goodness…

Draco: You've been warned.

Toya: please review as she owns nothing… 

============

__

Some other time   
Some other place   
We might not 've 'bin here   
Standin' face to face 

  
Virgil stopped walking when he saw that the hangout had some lights on. He stepped in to see Ritchie asleep over some project he was working on. Virgil shook his head as he pulled his mask off and changed in the back room into his normal clothes. "Man Ritchie… you have to quit with these late nights… You're getting less sleep than me," he whispered as he walked over to the blonde. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent his friend looked. No one would suspect him to be a loud-mouthed silent sidekick to a super hero. The silent part seeing as how no one knew of him. Ritchie moved slightly resting his head more comfortably. 

__

'He looks so adorable like that…' Virgil thought before shaking his head quickly. "What the hell am I thinking?" he muttered to himself.  


__

I just wanna tell ya   
Made up my mind   
You know I can't help the way I feel inside  


****Ritchie's Mind ^_^****

He was sitting out at the docks, waiting and contemplating the water and it's mysteries. "Man, where are you V?" he asked looking up and scanning sky and land for any sign of his friend. He felt like he had been there for hours… Time sped up and it was now dark and he was heading home, while something in his heart sank low at the fact that Virgil didn't show or call him or anything… He saw moving shadows and started the other way. 

"Damn it! Not Ebon… Not now!" he muttered running and trying to find a well-lit area so it was harder to be attacked.

"What's the rush Foley?" Ebon asked appearing before him. "When I've got this?" he used his powers to make an unconscious Virgil appear captured within the shadows.

"V!" Ritchie yelled diving towards his friend only to have him completely disappear. "NO!"********  


__

Oh this heart's on fire   
Right from the start it's bin burnin' for you   
Oh this heart's on fire   
One thing honey - this heart's true  


Virgil was putting some things away when he noticed the emotions playing over his sleeping friend's face. Not that he could read them… "Ritchie?" he asked coming over beside him. _'He looks freaked over something… Wonder what's going on in that head of his…'_ the mocha teen thought brushing some hairs away from his friend's face and taking the glasses off so they wouldn't get bent or anything. 

  
_The streets are empty   
The lights are down   
Ain't nothin' movin'   
This side of town_   


Ritchie jerked awake and up starting to fall over things before Virgil caught him. "Damn Ritchie… What's got you all spooked?" he asked as the blonde took a few deep breaths. 

Ritchie looked up at Virgil squinting. "V? What…. I thought…" he started before taking another deep breath. Virgil used his magnetic powers to get Ritchie's glasses.

"Here man… Now you can see," he said putting them on Ritchie's face causing the other to blink rapidly. "What's up? You've been pulling these super late nights recently…. You look beat and I'll bet you feel beat all the time. Look at yourself in the mirror sometime, Ritchie. You're getting bags under your eyes darker than me and they're huge!" Virgil said bluntly. Ritchie winced walking over to what he had been working on.

"It's nothing Virgil."

"I beg to differ! What's going on? Come on Ritchie, you're my best friend. You've got to talk to me about your problems or I can't find a way to help."

"Look, V, I've just not been sleeping well…" Ritchie said.

"What's keeping you from wanting to sleep?" the other asked.

"Remember when all those times Ebon must have seen me near you as Static? Something keeps telling me that… He's gonna figure it out and then something's gonna happen to you…" the blonde's voice got quieter as he spoke.

"Ritchie, nothing's gonna happen to me!" Virgil said before the blonde was in his face.

"The thing is that you can't truly know that it won't!"

  
_So come on over   
I ain't hard to please   
Oh baby - what you get ain't always what you need_   


"You're right Ritchie… I don't know for sure… But I sure as hell try to make sure that it won't," Virgil said. "Don't worry… I'll be fine."

"I just don't want it to end up happening because of me…" Ritchie said sighing and going to turn around before Virgil caught his arm.

"Does that make more of a difference?" Virgil asked when Ritchie's eyes met his.

  
_Oh this heart's on fire   
It's gettin' hotter now can't you see   
Oh this heart's on fire   
From now on babe it's gonna be you and me_   


"Yeah," he answered looking down again. "It makes all the difference." Virgil tilted Ritchie's head up so he could see those blue eyes.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper, as if he were afraid to talk louder.

"Virgil…" Ritchie said noticing how close they were now…who had moved? They were much closer than they should be… If anyone were to walk in, they would get such the wrong impression! Though some part of Ritchie was screaming that it wasn't entirely the wrong impression. He couldn't avoid the fact that he had some major feelings for Virgil. Ritchie's eyes widened at the velvety feel of lips brushing over his.

  
_Risin' to my feet I can feel the heat   
It's tryin' to pull me under   
Runnin' through the night we can make it right  
It's comin' on like thunder_   


"Why?" Virgil whispered again around the lips of his friend.

"Because I care that much…" Ritchie answered. Virgil's response was to bring their lips together again.

  
_Some got it good some got it bad   
But you're the best I ever had   
I never worry you're so fine   
From now on babe I'm gonna be by your side_

Ritchie felt himself pulled close to Virgil, closer than he dreamed of being able to get. He had mentioned to Virgil some days before that his brain felt like it was on fire but now, it was his heart that was on fire. The need to help Virgil, the need to be near him, why they were always together, why he tried so hard to get noticed by Virgil when they were younger, everything was clear. It was like someone just flipped on a light switch.

Virgil trailed kisses down Ritchie's neck before pulling him as close as possible smiling. "I feel like my heart and soul are on fire…" Virgil whispered into the blonde hair of his friend.

"Really? I feel the same," Ritchie said in the hallow of Virgil's neck. Virgil zapped the radio on to a love song station as he held his friend close. The blonde smiled brightly as they swayed together to the song that was on at the moment. 

"The streets are empty/ The lights are down/ Ain't nothin' movin'/ This side of town/So come on over/ I ain't hard to please/ Oh baby - what you get ain't always what you need/Oh this heart's on fire/It's gettin' hotter now can't you see /Oh this heart's on fire /From now on babe it's gonna be you and me/Risin' to my feet I can feel the heat/It's tryin' to pull me under/Runnin' through the night we can make it right/It's comin' on like thunder/Some got it good some got it bad/But you're the best I ever had/I never worry you're so fine/From now on babe I'm gonna be by your side."

Ritchie looked up into the eyes of his friend as Virgil leaned down and kissed him again. Another song began to play but neither heard as they kissed and danced.


End file.
